


Mystery in Amity Park

by tiredRobin



Category: Danny Phantom, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Amity Park (Danny Phantom), Gen, Ghost Lewis - Freeform, One Shot, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredRobin/pseuds/tiredRobin
Summary: The Mystery Skulls have heard word of a strange city with a strange problem—ghosts seem to actively haunt and terrorize the streets at a level never before seen! Curious and more than a little excited, Vivi Yukino leads the charge to figure out justwhatis going on with this city.One-shot with potential middle-distant-future expansion, read the notes for some deets if you're curious!
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	Mystery in Amity Park

Amity Park is a moderately large, urban city. It's located somewhere in Illinois, rather close to one of the Great Lakes splitting the border between Canada and the United States. The surrounding land is scenic and pretty; Vivi idly comments about camping in one of the nearby forests and Arthur doesn’t immediately disagree, despite his general dislike towards having no indoor plumbing and accessible wifi.

Overall, it seems like a nice place.

Set foot into the city itself, however, and one might begin to think otherwise. 

"Oh, wow," Vivi murmurs. There's a construction crew blocking off half the road. They're working to repair a massive indent that shattered half the asphalt and a good chunk of the sidewalk, crumpled inward as though a great force had struck it. A few of the windows on the building nearest to the impact site are shattered—how, it isn't clear, but Lewis can certainly imagine. "I know you said those videos weren't doctored, Artie, but it was a little hard to believe.”

Arthur doesn’t reply. He drives the van slowly by the construction site, but they’re nearly the only ones to do so; Vivi notes with interest that most other cars drive by like there’s nothing new to see. In any other city, there’d be slowed traffic if nothing else.

“Pull over,” she decides. 

Lewis doesn’t make a sound, but she can feel the protest hovering at the tip of his nonexistent tongue. “I just wanna ask them a few questions. Won’t be long at all, I swear.”

“Hm,” he hums. She twists around in her seat to look back at him. He’s lounged across the futon they have spread out in the back, one leg crossed over the other. He doesn’t need to say anything else for her to know that he’s starting to get antsy— _”Something about the city feels off,”_ he had claimed even before their car could pass the welcome sign.

“Maybe it wasn’t even a ghost fight,” she insists. “It could be just, like. A freak accident.”

“Oh?” Arthur asks. Vivi notes with some satisfaction that he is, indeed, pulling over to the side of the road. “And what kind of ‘freak accident’ would _dent_ the freaking _road,_ Vi?”

“Really, really heavy safe,” she says decisively.

This startles a laugh from Lewis. “This isn’t a cartoon,” he points out.

“What shattered the windows?” Arthur asks.

“... Someone threw some rocks.”

“Are we talking before or after the fallen safe?”

“Okay, okay,” Lewis interrupts. Amusement colors the wavering cadence of his voice, as well as the connection between them. If he could smile, he would be. “Don’t bother them too much, though.”

“I know!” She’s already grabbing Mystery’s leash and clipping it around his collar—an entirely unnecessary precaution, but people tend to feel more at ease around a leashed animal, especially around construction sites. Mystery allows it gracefully, although she can tell by his expression that he is not, as ever, particularly happy with it. “Stay in the car, Artie, I really won’t be long.” 

Arthur closes his mouth. Vivi laughs.

The sound of construction, previously muffled by the car, is much louder outside it. The best that Vivi can tell is that they’re digging into the ground alongside the sidewalk. Maybe there are damaged pipes there or something? Vivi’s specialization is in mysteries, not city infrastructure, so she really has no idea. 

There’s one woman in an orange vest outside the blocked section of the road, standing beside a man dressed near identically. Vivi zeroes in on them. “Excuse me?” She calls out, and then again when they don’t seem to hear her the first time. The woman looks up and spots her. At Vivi’s insistent waving, she exchanges a few unheard words with the man beside her and then approaches. 

“How can I help you?” she asks once she’s within good hearing distance. She doesn’t appear too bothered, which is a little relieving. 

“I just have a couple questions for you, is all!” Vivi says brightly. “Can you tell me what happened to the road here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it.”

The woman arches her brow and looks Vivi up and down again, this time a little more critically. “You from out of town?” she asks after a few moments.

“Yep!” Vivi claps her hands together. “My friends and I heard a little about Amity Park, so we thought it’d be fun to come see what it’s about. I didn’t really believe the video I saw, though, uh. Not until that, at least.” She looks at the road over the construction woman’s shoulder pointedly.

The woman glances behind her briefly before looking back at Vivi. She seems to consider her for a moment before offering a nonchalant shrug. It contrasts with the slight wariness in her voice when she says, “Ghost attack.”

Vivi barely— _barely_ —resists the urge to start bouncing in place. She’s sure her face lights up like a kid on their birthday. “That’s what I thought! Ooh, that’s so cool. Do you know anything about the ghost that did it? Or—or was it multiple? Are there any traces left?” She has half a mind to run back to the car and grab her bag for the EMF device settled snugly in one of the side pockets— _dangit, Vivi, a mystery solver is_ always _prepared!_

The woman’s expression goes from mildly wary to vaguely surprised, although it clears up a moment later. “Listen, I really don’t know a lot about it, only that it was a ghost attack,” she says. “And a cleanup crew already came through and removed any harmful contaminants.” 

Vivi’s expression falls. “Ah, yeah, that makes sense,” she sighs. It’s hard not to be a little forlorn—she’s _right next_ to the location of a powerful supernatural event, and there’s not anything she can do with that information!

The woman’s mouth twists into a wry smile. “There’ll be something about it on the local news,” she offers. “Believe it or not, these kinda things don’t always make front page anymore, but it’ll be there.”

“That’s right!” Vivi says, mood clearing up a little. And now that they’re in town, it’ll probably be a little easier to dig up more information on the supernatural events that plague Amity Park. “Sorry for bothering you, but thank you so much!” 

A snort of amusement is her response. “Don’t worry about it. Take care,” she says, and then turns to presumably get back to whatever it was she’d been doing. Mystery is already gently tugging at his leash to get them back to the van—the noise probably isn’t too great on his hearing, and Vivi complies easily enough. She stumbles to a surprised halt, however, when the lady calls out, “Oh, wait!”

“Yeah?” Vivi asks, whirling around.

The woman laughs at Vivi’s obvious eagerness. “The city’s local ghost hunters’ll have more information for you, too. The Fenton’s, down… somewhere near Brexburg way, not too far from Casper High. Can’t miss it.” That last bit she says not without some humor, like there’s a joke Vivi isn’t privy to.

Vivi’s heard about them, of course, during their prowl on information regarding the city. Their names were listed in at _least_ in half of the news articles regarding ghosts, and the trio was already of the mind of contacting them. “Thank you, I will!” she says, and waves again. The woman nods and turns away. Vivi goes back to the van.

“So?” Arthur asks once she’s settled in the passenger seat.

“Ghost attack!” Vivi cheers.

“No heavy safes, huh?” Lewis quips.

Vivi twists around in her seat to stick her tongue out at him. She knows he’d be doing the same if he had one, too. 

“Vivi,” Mystery admonishes amusedly. It’s the first thing he’s said since they entered town, which usually means he’s thinking about something. Vivi snorts but concedes, settling properly into her seat so Mystery won’t give her his worried stink-eye. 

“What’d you learn?” Arthur asks as they pull back onto the road.

“Not much. The lady I spoke to didn’t really know a lot, but she did say that the Fentons would know more! And that it was definitely a ghost attack. She acted like it was no big deal, which is _nuts_ to me because—ghosts!”

Lewis laughs. “Shouldn’t you be used to ghosts by now?”

“But these ones are—they happen so often that the lady said they ‘don’t make front page’—like, what? That’s amazing! No one here seems freaked out about _ghosts!”_

“It’s pretty interesting,” Arthur concedes. He doesn’t look interested, however; his expression is one of mild discomfort, which Vivi decides is fair enough. Things don’t usually go too well for him when it comes to the supernatural. If ghosts haunt this city, the odds of him getting caught in the crossfire are… pretty high.

Vivi really wants to go see the Fentons immediately, but she can still sense the mild unease coming off of Lewis, and she’d be blind not to see it in Arthur. She sighs, long and drawn-out and overdramatic, and slumps back in her seat. “I’m feelin’ a little beat, though,” she lies. “Let’s find a place to stay before we go looking into anything.”

Both of them know her well enough to know when she’s not being honest. It really says something about how nervous he is that Arthur doesn’t immediately insist otherwise, though, because as much as he likes following her lead, he very much is not the type to dive headfirst into every mystery. Which, fair enough. 

The conversation changes to a discussion of where to stay after that. Vivi gazes longingly out the window all the while, thoughts circling around the articles she’s read and the dented road and the casual attitude of the construction woman.

Amity Park sure is promising to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! robin here with some rambles. this ficlet is a scenario i have been entertaining for A While, but it's only existed as a bare concept in the back of my head and deep within my drafts. this here is just a draft, and a future project may have a completely different start.
> 
> in the mystery skulls timeline, this takes place sometime after hellbent? we won't know the canon events of the aftermath until october, but that won't stop me from taking what i have and doing Whatever the fuck with it. in this scenario, lewis is very clearly still a ghost, but like... he's chill now. things are chill. everyone is happy and things hurt a little, but in a healing sort of way. as for the danny phantom timeline... not sure where this takes place. i think danny is 15? yeehaw.
> 
> i have a whole multichapter fic Idea that i've been whiling away at whenever my interest in either mystery skulls or danny phantom has its grip on me. it likely won't come to fruition for a While, but i did want to share this and see if anyone else's interest is piqued. i have some fun, semi-angsty, interesting shenanigans planned for these goofballs.
> 
> so o o o yeah! if you enjoyed this, lemme know! and if you have any thoughts or ideas on dynamics, interactions, and possible Events that could occur in such a crossover, lemme know! i'd love to see what people have to say.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading have a good day (blows a kiss)


End file.
